


These Things

by rutobuka



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Canon Era, Comic, Cultural Differences, Fauns & Satyrs, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Medical Professionals, Nurse Thorin, One Shot, Sleeping Together, Vampire Bilbo Baggins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutobuka/pseuds/rutobuka
Summary: A collection of short comics I've worked on in the past.





	1. Jealous (Canon Universe)

**Author's Note:**

> Many of these are one-offs, simply a way for me to play around with the scenario that inspired them. Some were made for my patrons, and some were products of the discussions on my livestream chats! They're always so fruitful for new stories! :D


	2. Sunbathing (Canon Universe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so visibly old! But I loved working on it nonetheless! Although I forgot to beta the dialogue, I find these sorts of cultural difference comics the best to work at :D


	3. Whipped (Canon Universe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's very recent! I forgot it existed, however, and according to my own chronology, I feel that it should've been posted as a second chapter? As it's clearly about goldsick Thorin... but oh well! Here it is, still in the pre-relationship stage :3
> 
> It was very skillfully beta-ed by Mcmanatea, as usual!!


	4. Sparring (Canon Universe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> t-t-t-thirsty... :D  
> This one's slightly old, but it encompasses a lot of great fanon ideas that people have suggested to me! I can't remember if it was a prompt or not (it probably was, by a very smart fella!) but it's so plausible it feels like it'd certainly happen. :3


	5. Cake (Canon Universe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was made to accompany this pic! http://rutobuka2.tumblr.com/post/157439332499/ :3
> 
> Also, it's the last canon universe short comic! From now on, I'll be posting Satyr Thorin comics on this little compilation :) They'll be specified on the title, for your comfort lol


	6. Piggy-back (Satyr AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an oldie! Tsundere goat man :3


	7. Uncontrollable Urge (Satyr AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was made a while ago, when both Kitty and I were obsessed with Satyr Thorin's mustache-beard gap :3 It isn't canon with Tweens and Satyrs, probably, because Kitty can control herself with the pining pace... but I can draw fanart of the fanfic of my own AU, can't I? ... :P


	8. Citrus (Satyr AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been a bit relapse with updating this mini-comic dump, I'm sorry, guys! Work's been pretty hectic :P  
> But I love these fluffy scenes so much, I should do more of them!


End file.
